The Unfamilliar
by Trufreak89
Summary: Are you ok?" A soft almost unfamilliar voice pierces the bubble of silence Emily Fitch has managed to wrap herself in. *Femslash*


**Title: **The Unfamilliar

**Summary: **_"Are you ok?" A soft almost unfamilliar voice pierces the bubble of silence Emily Fitch has managed to wrap herself in._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins or anything associated with the show.

**Rating: **M / 18 for mature situations.

**A/N:** Emily/Effy pairing.

"Are you ok?" A soft almost unfamilliar voice pierces the bubble of silence Emily Fitch has managed to wrap herself in.

"No!" She spits the word out with more venom than the girl standing over her desrves. She's sitting with her back to the wall of the club they've all managed to blag their way in to and she can feel the vibrations of the music pulsing inside. She's had far too much and she knows it. What she doesn't know is why the other girl cares.

"Do you want to talk?"

She can't stop herself. Emily bursts in to an almost manic giggle at the idea that Effy Stoneman is offering to 'talk'. The fact that the mysterious and almost-always silent girl is saying more than three words is a rarity in itself. Effy doesn't seem fazed by her drunken laughter. She actually smiles.

"Come on." She holds out her hand, the famous Effy smirk still gracing her lips. 

_Naomi doesn't smile that often._

She helps the unsteady redhead to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her steady. The rain is coming down hard and both girls are already soaked to the bone. "We should get a taxi." Emily is barely listening. All of her attention is focused on the soft and deceptively strong arms that are keeping her up right. She vaguely hears the other girl ordering a taxi, and some time later they're walking back from the back of the club around to the front where a taxi is waiting for them. Effy slides the inebriated redhead on to the back seat and follows suit; she sits close to her, with Emily's redlocks spilling all over her shoulder, as she supports the other girl. Emily hears an address that she doesn't recognise but doesn't quibble over it. She closes her eyes and when she opens them again she's lying on a couch and Effy is standing over her wearing an oversized mans t-shirt.

"Hey." She smiles as she offers her hand to the redhead once again. Emily takes it without question and finds herself being pulled upstairs.

"How'd we get here?" Her voice is rough and hoarse from a mixture of the straight shots of vodka and crying in the rain. "Where is here?" They stumble in to a room and one of her question's is answered instantly. The room is a mess, clothes and empty bottles all over. There's stacks of CDs everyhwere and posters littering the wall. The disorder and chaos screams _Effy._

"Taxi driver carried you...this is my room." She stands looking anxious as Emily sits on the edge of her bed, taking in everything she sees. "Emily?"

"Yeah?" The other girl fixes her attention back on the mysterious Effy and the mystery suddenly deepens.

"Take off your clothes." The usually soft voice of Effy Stoneman is suddenly a lot more stern and demanding. "Now."

"Ok." Emily is far from sober and her fingers flail at the buttons on her shirt. In less than a heartbeat Effy is sitting in her lap and several of those shirt buttons are bouncing off her floor.

Her lips are demanding as they find Emily's and she soon realises that the other girl is definitely a top.

_Naomi is a bottom. _

She's not used to being the one who's shoved down on to her back. Not used to lying back and taking it. She tries to pull Effy's oversized t-shirt off but her hands are slapped away and she is once again slammed on to her back. This time it's just a little bit more forceful and her kisses are more urgent. She gasps as Effys quite literally tears her tights off. She giggles as she thinks of what Katie would say about her favourite pair of tights lying in tatters on Effy Stoneman's bed.

Effy smiles, she calms down a little, but her hands are still all over the other girl's body. Her shirt is completely gone and she's lying in her bra and her skirt. Her underwear seems to have joined her tights on the floor and Effy's hands really are _everywhere _now. She feels Effy's fingers stroking her and shivers shoot through her entire body. Her back arches as the other girl unceremoniously shoves one finger deep inside of her. She grips fistfulls of duvet and curses like a sailor as Effy begins a teasing ryhthm, slowly slipping the digit in and out of her. The pace increases when she adds another finger and Emily can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Her gasps and hisses turn in to full blown screams and Effy smothers her lips with her own mouth again. She's writhing and moaning and she can feel the corners of Effy's lips turned up in to that fucking Effy Stoneman grin.

Then it all stops.

Effy's lips pull away and the young redhead takes in lungfulls of air. Her eyes snap open and her gaze is murderous as she finds the other girl kneeling on the bottom of the bed. Her fingers are slick and wet and her own gaze is positively mischevious. She pulls her dress over her head, revealing the fact that she hasn't worn _any _underwear all night. Her body is like a greek sculpture, smooth and pale; And also very untouchable. She tries to sit up and run her hand down the other girl's flat stomach, but her hand is promptly slapped away.

_Emily is never in charge. Katie says go. Except when she's fucking someone. Then Emily says go. _

She doesn't like being denied and tries again. This time Effy straddles her and pulls her arms behind her back. Before she knows what is going on her hands are bound together by her ruined tights. Effy grins smuggly, and bites the other girl's pouting lower lip. The bite is just hard enough to hurt and it sends shivers through the redhead. The silent girl's knee is pressed in just the right place and Emily groans as she puts just the tiniest bit of pressure on to the twin's wet sex.

Naomi would never take control like this. Naomi would never tie her up and Naomi would certainly not push her down and pull her legs open. Naomi would never run her tongue up the inside of her leg or nip the sensitive skin in the crease of her thigh. 

_Naomi isn't here._

The stoic brunette buries her face inbetween the other girl's legs and Emily gasps again as she realises Effy Stoneman has found a far better use for her tongue than merely talking. Effy's tongue is soft and warm and knows _exactly _what it is doing. The other girl really is a mystery.

It doesn't take long for Emily to reach the edge again, but Effy isn't ready to let her come and so she eases the pressure and begins to teasingly lick and nip the other girl. Emily writhes in impatience, her arms are going numb from lying under her and the tights are rubbing against her wrists. The pressure building up inside of her is becoming to much, and the pleasure Effy is giving her is begining to border on pain. "Effy....please..." Her mind is perfectly clear, all traces of vodka and thoughts of Naomi are gone. Her thoughts are on one thing and one thing only.

_Effy. _

She screams her name as she comes. She always thought that kind of cliche only happened in films, but as she lies panting for breath she doesn't care if she's a cliche or not. Effy lies on top of her, her ear pressed to Emily's heart, listening to it's frantic beat. Her porcelain body is flushed and warm and her expression is blank. Like she's somewhere else entirely.

After a few minutes of Silence Emily struggles against her bindings again. Effy's movements are slow and laboured, as though she's reluctant to let the redhead go. With her arms finally free Emily's first thought is to repay Effy for her efforts, but now that everything is still her head is spinning again. Apparantly the vokda has not entirely left her system. She lays on top of the covers with the flushed and sweating form of Effy Stoneman lying half on top of her. Closing her eyes it's the first night in months she doesn't dream about Naomi.

_Now her dreams are filled with smug smirks and tattered tights. _


End file.
